Fireman Sam Theme
The Fireman Sam Theme is the song that plays in the beginning of every episode. There are different lyrics throughout the series. The original theme was sung by Maldwyn Pope and the New Series theme was sung by Cameron Stewart Original Series Lyrics When he hears the fire bell chime, Fireman Sam is there on time. Putting on his coat and hat, In less than seven seconds flat. He's always on the scene, Fireman Sam! And his engine's bright and clean, Fireman Sam! You cannot ignore, Sam is the hero next door! Driving down the busy streets, Greeting people that he meets. Someone could be in a jam So hurry, hurry, Fireman Sam. He's always on the scene, Fireman Sam! And his engine's bright and clean, Fireman Sam! You cannot ignore, Sam is the hero next door! Ending Theme When he hears the fire bell chime, Fireman Sam is there on time. Someone might be in a jam So hurry, hurry, Fireman Sam. He's always on the scene, Fireman Sam! And his engine's bright and clean, Fireman Sam! You cannot ignore, Sam is the hero next door! Full Theme Lyrics When he hears that fire-bell chime, Fireman Sam is there on time. Putting on his coat and hat, In less than seven seconds flat. He's always on the scene. Fireman Sam! And his engine's bright and clean. Fireman Sam! You cannot ignore, Sam is the hero next door. Driving down the busy streets, Greeting people that he meets. Someone could be in a jam, So, hurry hurry Fireman Sam. So move aside, make way. Fireman Sam! 'Cos he's gonna save the day. Fireman Sam! He's the one we adore. Sam is the hero next door. When he's fighting fires, He's always cool and calm. And everyone admires, When there's a fire alarm. The way he never tires, He always sees it through And that's true. Hey! So move aside, make way. Fireman Sam! 'Cos he's gonna save the day. Fireman Sam! He's the one we adore. Sam is the hero next door. If your kite's caught in a tree, Sam will climb and set it free. If you're stuck give him a shout. Sam will always help you out. Hooray for Fireman Sam! He's always brave and strong. Hooray for Fireman Sam! And when there's something wrong. He'll always be along To help both you and me Don't you see. He's always on the scene. Fireman Sam! And his engine's bright and clean. Fireman Sam! You cannot ignore, Sam is the hero next door. Everybody knows Fireman Sam. Dressed in his fireman's clothes. Fireman Sam! Well, we've seen him before. Sam is the hero next door. So move aside, make way. Fireman Sam! 'Cos he's gonna save the day. Fireman Sam! He's the one we adore. Sam is the hero next door. He's always on the scene. Fireman Sam! And his engine's always bright and clean. Fireman Sam! You cannot ignore, Sam is the hero next door. Come on, Sam! Fireman Sam! 2003 & Movie Lyrics When he hears that fire alarm, Sam is always cool and calm. If you're stuck, give him a shout, He'll be there to help you out. So move aside make way, for Fireman Sam! 'cause he's gonna save the day, Fireman Sam. 'cause he's brave to the core, Sam is the hero next door! If there's trouble he'll be there Underground or in the air! Fireman Sam and all the crew, They'll be there to rescue you, So move aside make way, for Fireman Sam! 'cause he's gonna save the day, Fireman Sam! 'cause he's brave to the core. Sam is the hero next door! 2008-Present Lyrics When he hears that fire alarm, Sam is always cool and calm. If you're stuck, give him a shout, He'll be there to help you out. So move aside make way, for Fireman Sam! 'cause he's gonna save the day, Fireman Sam. 'cause he's brave to the core, Sam is the hero next door! Trivia *The CGI series is shortened to 30 seconds, except at the beginnings of hour long specials where the full version of the new theme song, as heard in Series 5, is used. *In the Italian and Hebrew dubs, the 1987 theme tune is played over the 2003 introduction and credits sequence. **Ironically, In the Slovak dub, the 1987 theme tune is played over the 2010's introduction sequence. *The Polish version of the original theme is played in a completely different arrangement, with the singer out of sync with the music. *The Slovak version of the original theme uses a synth piano cover of the original Instrumental, but in later versions, it uses the original theme. *The British music duo Pound Shop Boys did a cover of the Fireman Sam theme in 2017 which combines the lyrics of the original Series 1-4 theme and the Series 5/Movie theme. *One of the Persian Series 5 dubs actually uses the theme from the Mickey Mouse Club TV series, with all the sound effects replaced as a result, but surprisingly Disney did seemingly nothing to stop them from using it. It appears however that it was later correctly redubbed with the actual Series 5 theme. *In the Series 5 intro Norman is shown as having got his head stuck in the park's fence, similar to how he got stuck in Norman's Tricky Day, however this was not actually seen in any episode. It is likely that this idea was later retooled for Dusty in Joker Soaker. Goofs * In the first CGI intro (Series 6-7) when Sam, Elvis, and Radar left with Jupiter, Jupiter's side logo was missing and Penny's helmet could not be seen on the shelf even though she did not go to an emergency. Both these goofs were corrected in the Series 8-9 intro. *In the Series 5 intro as Sam is driving Jupiter down the main street of Pontypandy during the line "...Fireman Sam! 'Cause he's gonna save the day!...", if one looks closely it can be seen that Jupiter's lights do not flash at the correct rate near the end of the shot. Most of the clips shown in the intro though are from various Series 5 episodes. Gallery Series 1 FiremanSamSeries1Opening51.jpg FiremanSamSeries1Opening56.jpg FiremanSamSeries1Opening57.jpg FiremanSamSeries1Opening59.jpg FiremanSamSeries1Opening63.jpg FiremanSamSeries1Opening65.jpg FiremanSamSeries1Opening67.jpg FiremanSamSeries1Opening69.jpg FiremanSamSeries1Opening72.jpg FiremanSamSeries1Opening74.jpg FiremanSamSeries1Opening77.jpg FiremanSamSeries1Opening79.jpg FiremanSamSeries1Opening80.jpg FiremanSamSeries1Opening82(Remastered).jpg FiremanSamSeries1Opening82.jpg FiremanSamSeries1TitleCard1.jpg FiremanSamSeries1TitleCard1(Remastered).jpg Series 5 File:Bell_(Series_5).png|The Emergency bell File:Bell_(close-up,_Series_5).png|The Emergency bell (close-up) File:Pontypandy_Fire_Station_(Series_5).png|The Pontypandy Fire Station File:Teleprinter_(Series_5).png|The teleprinter File:Teleprinter_(Series_5)_(2).png|Sam tearing the call report off the teleprinter File:Sam_sliding_down_pole_(Series_5)_2.png|Sam sliding down the pole File:Sam_flipping_turntable_lever.png|Sam flipping the lever on the turntable control box File:Jupiter_on_turntable_(Series_5).png|Jupiter turning on the turntable File:Sam_driving_Jupiter_(Series_5).png|Sam driving Jupiter Mike2005.jpg|Mike Flood stuck on the roof of Bella's Cafe File:Sam_holding_hose_(Series_5)_3.png|Sam holding one of the brass hoses while rescuing Mike in the background File:Sam_putting_out_TV_fire_(Series_5).png|Sam extinguishing a burning TV File:Sam_rescuing_Mandy_(Series_5)_2.png|Sam rescuing Mandy from a cave File:Sam_using_Jaws_Of_Life_(Series_5).png|Sam using the Jaws of Life to free James File:Sam_rescuing_Mandy_(Series_5).png|Sam rescuing Mandy from the smoking Floods house File:Sam_reversing_Jupiter_(Series_5).png|Sam backing Jupiter into the station with Elvis saluting File:Fireman_Sam_intro_logo_(Series_5).jpg|The Series 5 logo at the end of the intro CGI Series CGIRescue.jpg|Sam on Jupiter's ladder CGIFireRescue.jpg|Sam rescuing James Imagesrl.jpg|A re-creation of the above scene from the Season 10 intro, but with Lilly instead of James. Videos Original series File:Cân agoriadol Sam Tân - y fersiwn gwreiddiol, sef yn Gymraeg (wrth gwrs)|Original Welsh Version File: Fireman Sam Opening theme - Intro with lyrics|English Version Series 5 File:Fireman Sam Theme Song (2003) Series 5 Persian Dub Persian Mickey Mouse Club Dub Series 6 - 8 File:New Fireman Sam Theme Song Series 10 File:Fireman Sam Series 10 intro Series 11 File:Fireman Sam Series 11 Intro-0 File:Fireman Sam Series 11 Instrumental Category:Songs